The term Mongolian barbeque may refer both to a method of preparing a hot meal and to a type of restaurant in which the method is used. The method is claimed to have originated with the army of Genghis Khan. According to legend, in the evening soldiers placed their shields over an open fire. They collected a variety of available food items, e.g. meats, vegetables, spices and oils. The soldiers reportedly placed the food items on the heated shields and stirred them as they cooked.
In contemporary Mongolian barbeque restaurants, a variety of uncooked food items are displayed on one or more food bars. Food items commonly include a selection of various meats, vegetables, noodles, rice, oils, spices, condiments etc. Each customer selects a variety of food items and places them in a collection bowl. A restaurant employee then takes the bowl and stir-fry cooks the contents on a hot grill. The cooked mixture is placed into a serving bowl and delivered to the customer as a meal.
Unfortunately, many customers do not have experience creating or cooking meals and may select various food items that are not compatible. That is, the food flavors may not complement each other or may conflict to the extent that the customer is unhappy and may not try this type of restaurant again.